lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Balterossa/Merchant's Lot - Dialogues
Merchant's Lot - Many merchants handle their trade business in this district before heading back to their homeland. ---- First time entering the city: *Merchant: "Ho there, traveler! This is the front gate of Balterossa, the Merchant's Lot. Traveling merchants stop here to take a break during their long journeys or talk shop with other merchants. You should take a load off, too!" *Tao Tie-Admiring Child: "The Tao Tie is sooo powerful! It can stick its tail sooo deep, an' drink water from, like, super deep underground. When I grow up, I'm gonna be the Tao Tie!" *Aristocratic Man: "Lady Bertrude, the Duchess of Balterossa, once was married, but the Duke was killed in an accident in the desert, long ago. Since then Lady Bertrude has run Balterossa by herself. Her affection for her daughter, the Lady Charlotte, is unmatched... Perhaps as she is the only piece of the late Duke left." *Charlotte's Admirer: "Hey... hey. Have you seen the Duchess's daughter, Lady Charlotte? She's the most beautiful girl in all Balterossa. Whenever I see her, I just want to- Urhuh hurr hurr... But... I-I've heard she has a-a lover... What kind of guy is she interested in? And why isn't it me?" Note: there are two options for the further dialogues, depending on which quests were or were not completed during first disc gameplay. :Option one: At the beginning of the second disc (if the Tao Tie is gone): *Merchant: "Looks like the Merchant Lot's gone through a fire sale... Everything went downhill quick since the Conqueror's army marched in here - and marched out with our Remnant, the Tao Tie." *Teary Child: "A bunch of scary guys in black hoods came here... It was real scary and Mama made me stay inside, but I snuck to the window to look... There was one guy wearing red, you know? An' he touched the Tao Tie, an' it... an' it disappeared... It... it's gone... *sniffle* Wh-what? I didn't cry or nothing, stupidhead!" *Aristocratic Man: "A half-year previous, we were suddenly attacked by a massive army of beasts. The army and the Silver Falcons both scrambled to Balterossa's defense. But amidst the confusion, the Conqueror appeared, and used some mysterious stone to steal away the Tao Tie. Surrounded by the Conqueror's army, there was naught we could do but watch..."' *Charlotte's Admirer: "Those jerks in the Conqueror's army came and stole the Tao Tie. Ever since, the Duchess, and more importantly, Lady Charlotte have been too pained to leave the castle at all. If only I were there with you, my darling, I promise I would erase your fears with my healing... A-anyway! So that I can once again enjoy the sight of the lovely Lady Charlotte, I'm gonna find a new Remnant for Balterossa! ...Is what I was thinking, but I kinda don't have any idea where to start looking... *sigh*" :Option two: At the beginning of the second disc (if the quest The Ancient War has been completed): *Merchant: "Ho there, traveler! This is the "front gate" of Balterossa, the Merchant Lot. Lately things've been a bit more muted... Lady Bertrude has been suffering from some strange illness, and that's all anyone can talk about." *Tao Tie-Admiring Child: "So, I was listening to Daddy talk to some rich-looking guy... He said that Ms. Lady Bertrude was real sick an' it was all the Tao Tie's fault! That guy's gotta be fibbing! The Tao Tie's always took good care of us, so it wouldn't do anything bad like that!" *Aristocratic Man: "Lady Bertrude has fallen deathly ill. The town's merchants have travelled far and wide, bringing back different medicinces to try and cure her. But it has been to no avail. Her condition has steadily worsened... What strange affliction could have struck Lady Bertrude down?" *Charlotte's Admirer: "Ever since the Duchess got sick, the beautiful and selfless Lady Charlotte's been at her side every waking moment, taking care of her. So lucky! I wish she'd give me some bedside care... hurr hurr... A-anyway, she's always been dainty - so delicately built, like she could fit in your pocket! But lately she's been losing weight... At this rate, Lady Charlotte will fall sick as well - and without me there to catch her! I-I have to do something!!! ...Is what I was thinking, but for some reason, they won't let me into the castle. *sigh*" Parameter bonus dialogues: *Commander Caedmon is right beside the guild, telling story about the beginnings of the Silver Falcons. Category:Dialogues